


Save your tears for another day

by nbrook



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, Emotional Isak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Isak, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Isak feels a bit emotional.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Save your tears for another day

It's been awfully cold outside and Even is longing for a hot bath as he's jogging up the stairs. He can feel the ache in his feet after being on the go all day. He low-key hates Fridays as they always mean that the coffee shop he's been working at is super crowded. On the other hand, he often has Saturdays off so Fridays usually mean that he can spend the next day hanging out with Isak, sleeping in, and lazing around together. 

The last two weeks have been pretty stressful for his boyfriend who had an approaching deadline for his biology project. Isak cares about biology more than 90% of his peers so he's been taking it very seriously. A bit too seriously if you asked Even but he doesn't dare to say these words out loud because he's pretty sure Isak's glare would kill him.

But this morning Isak texted him to let him know that his teacher told him that he aced it and that his project was chosen the best among all the seniors, which apparently had Sana roll her eyes so hard that even Isak, the eyeroll-master, was impressed. 

All of that means that they can finally have an evening to each other and can do whatever they please. And Even has a few ideas, especially after Isak sent him a sweet little message to apologize for being grumpy and snippy the past few weeks and promised to thank him for his enormous amounts of patience tonight. The thought makes him run up the stairs a little faster.

It's dark in the apartment when he opens the door and for a moment he thinks Isak probably fell asleep early, which, given all the late nights he had to pull lately isn't that much of a surprise. He starts toeing off his shoes trying to be as quiet as possible when he notices dim light coming from their bedroom. He goes there to say a quick hello to his boyfriend before he can finally start on that bath plan he's been dreaming about all day, but the sight makes him stop in the doorway.

Isak is sitting on their bed with tears streaming down his cheeks looking absolutely crushed. He's staring at the laptop screen, his lips bitten, face puffy from crying, his labored breathing filling up the silence in the room. 

Even feels panic rising in his chest, all rational thoughts flying out of his mind. 

"Baby?" his voice startles Isak, but Even barely notices it as he rushes to the bed and kneels at it, gently cupping Isak's face. "Did something happen, are you okay?" he's frantically searching his face for an answer.

"Fuck, I didn't hear you coming in." He has a deer-in-the-headlights look in his eyes, trying to surreptitiously wipe away his tears.

"Hey, don't hide from me, just tell me what's going on?" 

Isak only shakes his head and rests his forehead against his. "I'm fine, I'm just..., ugh, it's so stupid," he swipes angrily at the fresh tears that keep leaking. Even pulls back to get a better look at him and make sure he's not physically hurt anywhere.

"I just watched something and got a bit too emotional." His cheeks go even redder than before, embarrassment written all over his face.

The confession makes Even's heart slow down to a normal pace and he lets out a small laugh full of relief. "Aww." That earns him a shove. 

"Shut up, it's not funny!"

Even raises his hands to placate him. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just glad it's not anything serious. Not gonna lie, you scared me a bit there," he pecks his lips and brushes his hand through his hair.

"Sorry. Ugh, I don't even know why I'm crying, I don't cry on movies or anything," he adds quickly, his eyes narrowing when he notices the smirk growing on Even's face. "What?"

"Now, now, Isak, it's not very nice to lie. Jonas told me you confessed to him that you cried during Romeo + Juliet.”

"Wha- that's not-," he splutters, but he quickly gives up and hides his face in his hands. "I hate both of you." 

Even laughs and goes to pull his hands away to look at his face. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed, come on. You know that crying doesn't make you less manly, right?"

Isak rolls his eyes. "I know, it's not even that, it's just... I feel like lately even a stupid commercial can make me cry, it's ridiculous. I don't know when I became so sensitive."

"Hmm, maybe my love melted your icy heart and now you're just catching up with the crying?"

"Hilarious."

"What were you watching anyway?" Even turns to glance at the laptop screen behind him but it went black. He pushes a random button so it lights up. "Aww, you watched Queer Eye without me? I thought we were supposed to watch the new season together this weekend!"

"I know, I know, I was just super bored, but I swear I only watched one episode."

"So those were happy tears then?”

"Yeah, not really. Um... there was this woman, and she was so sweet, but umm, her husband has ALS, and the way she talked about him, I just-," he lowers his head and starts playing with Even's fingers, but Even can see he's getting emotional again. "I felt so bad for her, cause she talked about how she can't do anything to help him and it kinda broke my heart, and I can't stop thinking how horrible it must be to watch the person you love die slowly when you can't do anything about it, and I-and I can't stop thinking what if-, what I would do if it happened to you, you know?" His eyes are full of tears by the time he finishes, and Even wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. He can feel Isak hugging him back, his wet face resting in the crook of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, baby," he whispers, gently carding his fingers through Isak's hair.

"I know, but just the mere thought of something like that happening to you..."

"I know, baby, I know, I feel the same way about you." The words make Isak move even closer to him. They stay that way for a minute, before Even breaks the silence around them.

"What would you say if we moved this party to the bathroom, hmm? We could have a nice long bath together? I think you need it as much as I do." He feels Isak nodding against his neck before he pulls back.

"Okay." He looks very tired, and it’s obvious that the stress that accumulated over the last few weeks is clearly making him more vulnerable and fragile. He closes the space between them in a sweet kiss. "I love you so much."

Even smiles and rubs their noses together. "I love you too.” 

He climbs off the bed and reaches for Isak. "Shall we?"

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening,” he says, his face apologetic. “I still owe you for me being a dickhead lately."

"Hey, no, you didn't. And you don't owe me anything. I'm used to your grumpiness, you actually weren't that bad. I'd say you're making progress!"

It makes Isak smile a little which is what Even counted on.

"I don't believe you, but okay.” He entwines their fingers. “I'm still sorry, though.” Even dives back to give him another kiss.

“You’re forgiven. Now come on, there’s a bath with our names on it,” he says as he’s walking backwards towards the bathroom. “And then I think some extra cuddles are in order for you tonight, huh?” 

Isak laughs quietly and looks at him with the kind of adoration on his eyes that still makes Even weak in the knees.

“Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Isak is me in this fic. I watched QE and I needed to get the emotions out somehow :)


End file.
